On your side
by Arizona G
Summary: Fleur se dejó caer al suelo rendida. Se hizo un ovillo y dejo que las lágrimas la invadieran de nuevo. ¿Cuando dejaría de equivocarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Los errores ortográficos son míos... De ahí en fuera nada me pertenece ^^**

* * *

Fleur Delacour nunca ha salido con chicas, no le gustan las chicas, al menos eso es lo que se repite a si misma. En su familia nunca ha habido relaciones homosexuales y le aterra ser la primera. Ha estado en relaciones heterosexuales desde los 17 años que tuvo su primer novio y todos han sido chicos y a disfrutado del sexo con cada uno de ellos. Ella no es gay, no cree que una mujer pueda hacerla feliz y no puede entender el porqué su Veela escogió a una chica, ni el anhelo que siente por ella. Es lo suficiente independiente como para creer que no tiene que seguir las elecciones de su Veela, pues ella lo ve como un ser aparte, que quiere cosas diferentes a las suyas.

Quizás nunca lo admita a alguien, ni siquiera a si misma pero no puede evitar los celos cada que alguien invade el espacio personal de la castaña, su espacio personal. Porque aunque ella no la quiera consigo, la morena le pertenece. Un pensamiento sumamente egoísta, pero nadie a dicho que no lo fuera.

Hermione es asombrosa, sincera, leal e inteligente. Una bruja muy poderosa y la mejor amiga de Gabrielle su hermana menor, el cual es el motivo por el cual siempre se encuentran y la razón por la cual termina lastimandola sin querer, pues siempre la encuentra en una situación comprometedora que incluye algún chico, pero si de algo está orgullosa Fleur es de su muy activa vida sexual y no piensa dejar de disfrutarla por culpa de la obsesión de su Veela.

Hay ocasiones en las que no puede evitar perderse observándola cuando nadie la ve y es no es para menos, Hermione es hermosa, tiene unos bellísimos ojos color miel que siempre parecen brillar, unos lindos rizos castaños en los que quisiera enredar sus manos y una sonrisa tan preciosa que la tiene encantada, pero no se ve con ella a futuro, no ve como ellas podrían tener una relación.

Eso sí, siempre está al pendiente de ella, aunque la morena no se de cuenta. No la ama, ni la quiere consigo pero eso no quiere decir que no se interese por ella, después de todo Hermione siempre ha sido agradable con ella y su familia y al ser la mejor amiga de su hermana, sus padres la consideran parte de la familia, lo curioso es que no está al pendiente de ningún miembro de su familia a como lo está de Hermione.

Hermione no puede entender las acciones de Fleur, pero esta cansada de que siempre ejecute de ella, al principio ella parecía feliz de recibir sus atenciones pero cuando había dejado claro que sentía algo por ella, la rubia había optado por ignorarla y ni siquiera la miraba.

Cuando la conoció, nunca imaginó que esa rubia engreída se fuera a volver alguien tan importante para ella, el centro de su mundo. Pero ahí estaba perdidamente enamorada de esa rubia arrogante y sufriendo su distancia.

Ni siquiera sabe que fue lo que la enamoró de ella, no sabe si fueron sus hermosos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, o ese hermoso cabello rubio tan brillante como hebras de oro, quizás también pudo haber sido la forma tan apasionada con la que hablaba de su trabajo, lo protectora que era con su familia, lo fuerte e intelectual que era. No lo sabe.

Si le preguntas a Hermione, no sabrá decirte el momento en que enamoró. Solo que sucedió y que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de detenerlo.

Hermione sabe que Fleur es una Veela y creé que la razón por la que la rubia la rechaza es que ella no es su compañero. A pesar de ello intentó por un tiempo llamar la atención de la rubia, pero ella siempre se molestaba, así que optó por tomar distancia.

La rubia la hería constantemente mostrándose cariñosa con otros chicos aún y cuando ella estaba presente, a pesar de saber sus sentimientos por ella parecía no importarle, era como si lo hiciera adrede.

Y es lo que la trae a este momento, está cansada de estar sóla. Ella quiere una relación como la de Ginny y Harry, o como la de Gabrielle y Thomás. Está arta de las relaciones esporádicas y de una noche que no llevaban a nada, quiere algo serio y a futuro y a pesar de que deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera junto a Fleur, si ella no quiere tendrá que buscar a alguien más quien si quiera todo con ella.

Es por eso que está decidida a olvidarla, si la rubia mayor no quiere nada con ella, con todo el dolor de su corazón, alguien más si lo hará.

Decidida comento a Gabrielle —Creo que es hora de que siga adelante Gabi

—¿De que hablas mione?

—De tu hermana, ella nunca me hará caso y ya me cansé, me duele verla con otro, ella lo sabe y aún así lo hace. Se encarga de restregarmelo en la cara y ya no puedo más —Gimió rendida.

—Lo siento cariño, ni yo que soy su hermana la entiendo —Suspiro apenada.

—Realmente esperaba que contigo fuera diferente, que tú la ayudarás a aceptarse como es.

—Se que le gustó, al menos al principio así parecía, si no, ni siquiera hubiera intentado algo con ella, pero ya no puedo más. No quiere aceptar lo que es, lo que siente y ya no me esforzaré por hacerla entender.

—Lo siento mucho cariño. Se que encontraras a alguien que si te valore.

Gabrielle no podía entender como su hermana se negaba a seguir a su corazón, como podía ser tan cabezota y negar sus sentimientos. Simplemente no entendía esa necesidad de Fleur a negarse a su herencia, de revelarse ante lo obvio, aún y cuando su familia la apoyaba. Intentó hacerla reaccionar por mucho tiempo, hacerle ver cómo hiere a su compañera su comportamiento, que no está mal lo que siente, ni es algo de que avergonzarse enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo, pero no lo logro. Mucho tiempo la puso a ella antes que a Hermione, su mejor amiga pero basta ya. Si en ella estaba ayudar a Hermione a ser feliz, lo haría. Aunque no fuera con su hermana.

Lo sentía por Fleur y esperaba que si un día llegaba a admitir sus sentimientos por su amiga no fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando ambas chicas se abrazaban cierta rubia mayor pasó ese momento por la sala de estar y curiosa se detuvo a observar en silencio la escena. Se preguntaba el porque de las caras tristes en ambas chicas sin saber que ella era el motivo, Hermione sufría por ella y Gabrielle sufría por ver sufrir a su mejor amiga y aún más por ser su hermana la que le causaba tal dolor.

Hubo un tiempo en que resintió mucho esa amistad, le daba rabia ver lo cercanas que eran ambas chicas y muchas veces deseo ocupar el lugar de su hermana.

—Gracias cariño, por escucharme —murmuro cuando terminaron el abrazo.

—Siempre mione, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero

—Y tú la mía. También te quiero Gab

Fleur sonrió enternecida por la escena y abatida por Hermione, su Veela le rasgaba por dentro su instinto muriendo por consolarla y poner una sonrisa permanente en su hermoso rostro, sin saber que ella era la causa de su estado.

—Si quieres puedo presentarte unas amigas— Sugirió Gabrielle, cambiando de tema y basta decir que si las miradas matasen ella ya estaría muerta.

Hermione la observó dudosa—¿Hablas enserio?, ¿Tan pronto?

—Claro que si mione, cuando antes mejor. ¿Recuerdas a Sunny? Pues le encantas y me ha estado fastidiando por una cita contigo. También está Amélie y he escuchado que cierta morena de tu oficina se muere por ti.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.—¿Brooke?, ¿Enserio?

—Oh parece alguien se emocionó?—Se rió burlona.

Hermione se ruborizó.—Es muy amable conmigo en el trabajo y la mayor parte del tiempo almorzamos juntas. — Ante esto Fleur se removió intranquila en su lugar. — Pero creía que tenía pareja.—Continuo Hermione.

En ese instante Fleur exhaló tranquila. La tipa tiene pareja.

—¡Solo mírate mione eres caliente! Estoy segura que por ti la dejaría, si fuera lesbiana hasta yo la dejaría por ti. —bromeo juguetona, haciendo ruborizar a su amiga.

—¡GABI!— reprochó avergonzada y la susodicha rió a carcajadas.

—Solo digo si lo fuera 'Er, no te emociones—guiño un ojo traviesa.

Y el alivio en Fleur se esfumó. Todo dentro de ella estaba que echaba chispa. ¿Quien carajo era esa tal Brooke?, ¿Porque Hermione se ruborizaba por ella? Ahí de ella que llegara a poner sus sucias manos en su Hermione, gruño furiosa.

—Y si quieres probar me contaron de cierto castaño que se muere por ti —agrego sugerente.

La castaña la observó atónita —¿Un chico? ¿En serio Gab? —Dijo incrédula por la sugerencia— ¿Alguien que conozco?

—Lo conoces —afirmo sin explayarse en dar más explicaciones. —Tú solo dime y concretamos una cita con el o las que quieras, solo déjame decirte que el tío está buenísimo y quién sabe? Quizá hasta te termina gustando—la codeo juguetona.

Hermione se mordió el labio indecisa. —De acuerdo si un día comienzan a gustarme los penes, te prometo que te diré la primera

La Veela mayor no podía creerlo su propia hermana la estaba traicionando, enviaba a su compañera con otra persona. Debería matarla por tal traición.

Es tu culpa, — gritaba su conciencia. — Si no dejaras de luchar contra lo que sientes nada de esto estaría pasando.

Pero ella no escuchaba razones, su mente estaba nublada por los celos y la rabia que sentía. Celos al imaginar a alguien más tocando a la castaña, SU castaña. Alguien más besando SUS labios, tocando SU cuerpo. Gruño embravecida, su pecho se estrujaba con fiereza ante tal posibilidad, ante tal blasfemia.

Fue como si algo se rompiera dentro de ella en ese momento, como una descarga atravesando su cuerpo cuando lo entendió, ella amaba a Hermione. Temblo ante tal revelación. Siempre lo había hecho por mucho que intento negarlo y su Veela se lo estaba reclamando. Rasgando su interior luchando por liberarse.

Su piel dolía, las garras comenzaban a brotar en sus manos, y ella pudo ver como comenzaban a aparecer las plumas desde el inicio de sus hombros hacia abajo, así como su cabello rubio ahora comenzaba a tener destellos rojos y su cuerpo a crecer más alto.

La parte todavía sensata en su cabeza le decía que tenía que calmarse si no quería descontrolarse y por error herirlas, con ese pensamiento se apareció en el bosque a las afueras de la mansión de sus padres, donde sin poder evitarlo más tiempo su Veela se libero, grandes plumas brotaron de su cuerpo, así como garras en sus pies y manos; su Veela se encontraba furica, descontrolada y arrasó con todo a su paso.

Varios animales muertos y muchos árboles destrozados fueron el saldo de ese día. Así como un pequeño incendio que ella misma controló ocasionando una gran tormenta, donde truenos y relámpagos eran las pruebas de su dolor, de su furia e indignación.

—Nadie te tocará 'Ermione. —Prometio. — Eres mía. — Gritó al aire y más truenos resonaron en el cielo oscurecido, sellando su promesa y al fin aceptando su destino.

XxXxX

Fleur despertó devastada sobre el suelo húmedo, nada cubría su cuerpo desnudo y temblaba debido a la fría mañana, la suerte era que ha ese bosque no podía acceder cualquier mago, mucho menos algún muggle pues pertenecía a su familia.

Gimiendo se puso de pie, su cuerpo dolorido debido al cambio.

Agotando la poco energía que le quedaba, se apareció en su habitación en la mansión y después de una ducha, pidió a su elfo una poción revitalizante y otra para el dolor. Al ser una casa de Veelas procuraban mantener todo tipo de pociones curativas y revitalizantes, pues los efectos en su cuerpo después de una transformación eran duros y consumían un buen porcentaje de su centro de energía, dejándolas completamente agotadas.

Horas más tarde Fleur bajo justo a la hora del almuerzo y para su sorpresa encontró a su hermana mirando pensativa por el ventanal de la sala donde todavía se veía caer una ligera llovizna.

Furiosa se acercó a ella y la giro de golpe.

—¿Que mierda Fleur? — Increpó Gabrielle sorprendida —¿Te levantaste de mal humor?

—Eres una traidora! —Espeto molesta.

—Si te explicaras, te podré entender

—Te escuché Gabrielle, te escuché hablar con 'Ermione. Tu mi propia hermana la alientas a salir con alguien más cuando sabes que ella es mía —le reprochó indignada.

Ahora la molesta era Gabrielle.

—¡Ella sufre Fleur! Tu indiferencia la lástima y si hubieras escuchado bien, sabrías que es ella quien ya no quiere seguir esperandote —reconoció.

—Mientes —replico testaruda.

—Porque habría de mentirte, sabes que, piensa lo que quieras Fleur pero yo te lo advertí. Te dije que se cansaría de tus desplantes. Trate de ayudarte por mucho tiempo porque eres mi hermana, pero ya basta ella es mi mejor amiga y no puedo seguir viéndola sufrir por tu culpa. Si ella quiere olvidarte y salir con otras personas la voy a ayudar — reconoció altanera.

—No te atrevas

Gabi negó —No te tengo miedo Fleur

—'Ermione no va a salir con nadie —gruño entre dientes.

—¡Tú no la quieres! —Grito exaltada.

—¡Aun así es mía! —Respondio no dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos a su hermana. Al menos no todavía.

—Vete a la mierda Fleur — Murmuró Gabrielle antes de dirigirse a la puerta, odiaba la actitud intransigente de Fleur, esa terquedad que tenía siempre le causaba problemas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los errores ortográficos son míos... De ahí en fuera nada me pertenece ^^**

* * *

El fin de semana Gabrielle y Hermione quedaron en salir con unos amigos entre ellos Brooke, la compañera oficina de Hermione. Al llegar buscaron a sus amigos y los encontraron en una mesa en la segunda planta con una excelente vista a la pista de baile y la barra.

Después de pasar un tiempo entre amigos compartiendo tragos juntos se fueron dividiendo en parejas, unos iban a bailar a la pista, otros a ligar a la barra y así Hermione y Brooke terminaron solas después de ser abandonadas por sus amigos.

Lo cierto es que en lugar de incomodarse, ambas chicas lo estaban pasando bien, Brooke feliz de tener un acercamiento con la morena fuera de oficina y Herms estaba decidida a divertirse y olvidar a su tormentosa rubia, la morena le agradaba era divertida e inteligente y muy bonita y aunque estaba algo triste por haber terminado con su pareja de hace un tiempo, también estaba decidida a conquistar a Hermione.

—Vamos a bailar—dijo jalando del brazo a Hermione sin darle oportunidad a replicar.

Negando con la cabeza rió divertida ante la efucividad de la chica —De acuerdo.

Al llegar a la pista pasaron junto a Gabrielle que bailaba junto a su novio y que al verlas le guiño un ojo cómplice a Hermione. —Dejate llevar

Al principio estaban un poco incómodas en cuanto a la distancia que debían mantener, pero poco a poco fueron tomando valor y acortaron la distancia entre sus cuerpos, rozandosé.

La música poniendolas eufóricas, manos más seguras tocando todo a su paso, el alcohol en su sistema volviendolas más atrevidas. En un arranque de valor Hermione dió vuelta al ritmo de la música, pego su espalda al pecho de su compañera sientiendo sus senos y curvas detrás suyo, sorprendida gratamente Brooke gimió extasiada al sentir sus curvas, animada por su reacción Hermione llevo sus manos al cuello de la chica acercándola aun mas, ansiosa por sentir su cuerpo moverse junto al suyo.

En respuesta Brooke escondió el rostro en el cuello de la morena e inhaló su dulce aroma, una gota de sudor bajaba en ese momento por su cuello y atrevida la lamió.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir la lengua juguetona de la mujer en su cuello y gimió en respuesta.

Motivada por Hermione llevo sus manos a las caderas de la griffyndor para hacer más sensual el baile mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su esbelto cuello.

Justo en ese momento Fleur caminaba por la pista buscando a su hermana a petición de su madre, quién llevaba horas tratando de localizarla. Al ver la escena no pudo controlar los celos y la rabia que la invadieron. ¿Quien se creía que era esa estúpida mujer para tocar lo que es suyo?, ¿Que mierda le pasa a Hermione para dejarse tocar así por alguien que no es ella?. Airada se acerco a la pareja y las separó bruscamente con un empujón.

—¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! ¡ES MÍA!—grito tirando de Hermione hacia si.

Asustadas se separaron por la impresión y observaron sorprendidas a la rubia cuyos ojos tenían un tinte rojo en el iris.

El aire se sentía casi como fuego erizandoles la piel, como un remolino de rabia en ella. Las personas que bailaban alrededor observaron la escena sorprendidos por el arrebato de la rubia, pero optaron por seguir bailando viendo los ojos de la rubia que gritaban "PELIGRO".

Fleur Delacour era de temer pero Hermione no se amedrentó. —No soy un maldito objeto Fleur. Y aunque fuera así no somos nada.

—Entonces la conocés—Inquirió Brooke molesta a Hermione.

Fleur silbo entre dientes. —Tu no te metas

Hermione se indignó. —No le hables así.

—Le hablo como quiero

—¿Que te pasa Fleur?, ¿Estás ebria? —dijo molesta por el espectáculo de la rubia, pero sin alejarse por completo de su acompañante.

Fleur la ignoró y su mirada siguió clavada en Brooke con los ojos entrecerrados.— Te dije que te alejaras de ella—amenazo.

—Lo haré cuando Hermione me lo pida—respondió la chica con altanería.

Los ojos de Fleur relanpaguearon en peligro.

—'Ermione... —demandó firme, clara advertencia en su voz.

Luchaba para no cambiar de forma, su cuerpo entero tenso, sus ojos ahora completamente rojos sobre la chica.

Hermione observaba todo el lugar en busca de su amiga, pero Gabrielle no estaba por ningún lado y la idea de una poderosa criatura mágica, depredador sexual enfurecido en un antro lleno de personas la estremeció de nuevo.

Respirando profundo Fleur extendió una mano a la morena —Ven 'Ermione...—llamo de nuevo.

Renuente Hermione dió unos pasos lejos de la chica y ella la miro herida. Artículo un "lo siento" con los labios y tomo la mano que le ofrecía Fleur.

—No vuelvas a tocar a 'Ermione porque te mato —el Veela silbo en voz baja amenazante en una forma posesiva que hizo que las emociones en Hermione fueran mas confusas aún.

Su mano aprieta el agarre en Hermione y sin más desaparecen del lugar. La respiración de ambas es agitada, claro gestos de molestia en sus rostros.

Hermione rígida ante el toque de la Veela, no podía entender la escena que le acababa de hacer. Se sentía mal por haber dejado a Brooke sin mas después de lo bien que lo estaban pasando y eso solo acrecentaba su molestia.

Mientras Fleur hervía en silencio. No importa que ella estaba en negación de su compañera, no estaba contenta con nadie tocandola.

—Suéltame Fleur

—No tenías ningún problema con que esa perra te tocará— Reclamó furiosa atrapando a la morena en sus brazos.

Hermione gruño.

—Claro que no, ella si sabe tratar a una chica. —Espeto entre forcejeos, dando manotazos a la rubia tratando de liberarse del abrazo mortal que tenía sobre ella. —Suéltame— exigió.

Asiendo caso omiso Fleur apretó más el agarré.

—Estuve a punto de matar a esa perra. No me tientes Herms que voy y la mato —Escupió cada palabra como si fuera veneno— Nadie se mete con lo que es mío y tu 'Emione eres jodidamente MÍA. — Gruño antes de morder el cuello de Hermione causando que esta gritara de sorpresa y dolor.

Su Veela le exigía marcar a su compañera, demostrarle a ella y todos quién era su dueña.

Turbada Hermione le piso el pie con fuerza. —No le pertenezco a nadie, mucho menos a ti —rugió furiosa con la rubia llevando la mano a su cuello.

Estaba segura que eso le dejaría marca. Maldición.

Cada vez que intento algo con ella, la rubia le dejó claro que no le importaba. Pero ahora que decide olvidarla, a esta se le da por creerse su dueña. Ella es Hermione Granger y no le pertenece a nadie, mucho menos a esa estúpida veela prepotente.

—Maldición mione eso dolió. —gimio Fleur tallando su pie dolorido.

—Te lo mereces.

—¿Porque?, ¿Por no dejar que esa estúpida se aprovechará de ti?

—No se estaba aprovechando. ¡Yo lo quería!

—CALLATE —bramó inestable, ante tal afirmación estrellando en la pared un jarrón que tenía cerca.

—¿Que? Te molesta escuchar la verdad —dijo burlona.

Ambas chicas respiraban agitadamente, observándose en silencio.

Hermione fue la primera en romper el silencio después de un rato.—¿A ti que más te da lo que haga Fleur? —exclamo cansada.

—Te quiero —admitió sincera.

—¡Tu no me quieres!

—Claro que lo hago—rebatió.

—No Fleur. Es solo tú estúpidos orgullo el que te impide verme con alguien mas

Fleur negó efusivamente. —Tú no puedes estar con nadie más porque eres mía!

—Y volvemos a lo mismo. No soy un maldito objeto Fleur.

—¿Porque te molestas conmigo mione? Sabes que te quiero, que me perteneces

—Cuando, que no me enteré — exclamo sarcástica. —Tuviste tu oportunidad Fleur y la rechazaste, entiende ahora que no quiero nada contigo.

—Pero yo si, lo he hecho siempre!

—Siempre cuándo? Cuando te dije mis sentimientos y obtaste por ignorarme? Cuando dijiste que no podías corresponderme? — Increpó dolida.

—Entonces es eso no? Te estás vengando por mi indiferencia —susurro incrédula—Lo haces por venganza

—Te equivocas Fleur, yo no soy como tú.

Fleur la observó insegura ante las verdades de la castaña. —Solo dame una oportunidad —rogó. —Una oportunidad para enmendar mis errores

Hermione negó.—Me dejaste claro que no querías nada conmigo, te besuqueaste con quién te dio la maldita gana en mis narices, me heriste premeditadamente Fleur. No quiero, no tengo la fuerza para intentar algo contigo— A este punto Hermione respiraba acelerada y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. —Fui sincera contigo, te confesé mis sentimientos hacia ti y te valió. Me canse de esperarte y lo siento, siento que ahora que tú quieras intentarlo yo no pueda corresponderte y no es por venganza lo juro, es amor propio. Por favor no te vuelvas acercar a mí, no me busques.

Fleur la observó atónita y sin saber que decir.—'Ermione...—llamo dando un paso hacia ella.

Hermione negó dando un paso atrás. —Ahora soy yo la que no quiere nada contigo

Ambas chicas sintieron un gran nudo en la garganta. Lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.—Lo siento 'Ermione, siento todo el dolor que te causé, el haber sido una mierda de persona contigo, pero te am..

—Cállate. No lo digas por favor, porque te creeré y volverás a herirme. No me busques — sin más Hermione desapareció dejando a Fleur en shock y destrozada.

Fleur no durmió en toda la noche, la culpa estrujando su pecho.

Recordaba lo acontecido y su corazón se apretaba ante el hecho de que ahora el amor de su vida fuera quien no quisiera nada con ella.

No podía seguir negando sus sentimientos, amaba a Hermione. Amaba su sonrisa, su sencillez, su amabilidad e inteligente.

Fue entonces que entendío que la Veela podía haberla elegido como su compañera de vida, pero era ella Fleur Delacour, quien sin darse cuenta se había enamorado, que la elección de aceptarla o no, era suya.

Y ese sentimiento que por su negación mucho tiempo estuvo encerrado en el fondo de su corazón, era amor. Un amor que por cobarde decidió enterrar. Un amor que por mucho que quiso ocultar, siempre encontraba la forma de salir a la luz.

Entonces el miedo volvió acompañado de decisión. El amor nos asusta a todos, darle la oportunidad a alguien de hacernos feliz es también darle las armas para herirnos. Y eso es lo que más nos asusta, cuando ese amor llega a mover nuestro mundo, a tambalear nuestras paredes y lo único que queremos es correr, escondernos porque no queremos darle a nadie tal poder sobre nosotros.

Pero si somos inteligentes no podemos detenernos por el miedo, no podemos dejar que domine nuestras vidas porque entonces ya no tendremos vida, solo miedo.

Y nadie te asegura que no caerás, que no serás destrozada, como se sentía ella ese momento, como de seguro se sentía Hermione por su culpa. Porque así es la vida, te equivocas una y otra vez, lastimas a las personas que amas, pero el verdadero coraje está en pedir perdón, en quedarte y luchar por otra oportunidad aún y cuando la has regado monumentalmente.

Y solo resta sentir porque, ¿que es la vida sin sentimiento?.

Mañana sería otro día, su vida estaba llena de malas decisiones pero no perdería a Hermione por una más. Sí, cometió muchos errores. Sí, su indecisión e indiferencia la lastimó. Pero de ahora en adelante ella se encargaría de demostrarle a Hermione sus sentimientos y la conquistaría poco a poco. Sanaría las heridas que ella misma causo.

XxXx

Al día siguiente Gabrielle se apareció en casa de Hermione, ansiosa por que la castaña le contara los detalles jugosos de su noche, pero se llevó un gran susto al ver a su amiga en estado deplorable. Maquillaje corrido, ojos rojos por el llanto, ojeras y una inmensa tristeza. Presurosa se acercó a su lado preocupada. —Por Merlín mione ¿Que te pasó?

Hermione se tiró a sus brazos buscando consuelo.—Fleur, eso pasó

Su amiga la observó pérdida. —¿Fleur?, ¿Que tiene que ver mi hermana?. Si no recuerdo mal anoche la estabas pasando muy bien con Brooke.

Hermione sollozó. — Y lo estaba haciendo, pero tú hermana se apareció anoche, me hizo una escena de celos horrible y luego me llevo a su departamento donde discutimos.

Gabrielle la observó estupefacta. Estaba molesta y avergonzada por la actitud de su hermana— ¿Y que más paso a noche? No creo que estés así solo porque discutieron. ¿Que te dijo?

Hermione estaba por responder cuando los ojos de Gabrielle captaron un vistazo del hombro de su mejor amiga. Con un movimiento veloz de su mano hizo a un lado la blusa dejando al descubierto el tono morado y lastimado de su amiga. —¿Fleur te hizo esto? —inquirió iracunda, sus ojos volviéndose tenuemente rojos.

Hermione se cubrió rápidamente el hombro, dejando a la vista sin querer los moretones en sus antebrazos donde las manos de Fleur la habían agarrado con fuerza. Los ojos de Gabrielle relanpaguearon un poco más. —¿Fleur te hizo esto? —demando de nuevo, su semblante ensombrecido.

Hermione se sobresaltó ante su mirada salvaje. Nunca la había visto así. —N-no —mintio con voz temblorosa, no quería que Gabrielle y Fleur pelearán por su culpa, después de todo son hermanas.

—Hermione...— silbo con voz amenazante.

Tratar con una Veela furiosa en un día es difícil, tratar con dos definitivamente es demasiado cansado de sobrellevar.— Si —acepto rendida.

Y sin darle oportunidad a decir nada mas Gabrielle desapareció en un parpadeo ante sus ojos. Hermione gritó su nombre una y otra vez llamándola alterada por lo que podía pasar. Pero no hubo forma, Gabrielle ya había desaparecido.

En su departamento Fleur cerró los ojos y recordó el rostro dolido de la castaña, la furia con la que la había mirado y el tono grave de su voz cuando le ordenó que no la buscará más. Lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta. Todo era culpa suya, cometió muchos errores con Hermione. De un manotazo se limpio sus lágrimas cuando escucho a alguien llegar.

—¿Que mierda te pasa Fleur?¡ como se te ocurre lastimar a Hermione! —rugió gabrielle con desprecio.

Fleur la observó estupefacta. Ella lastimar a Hermione. Nunca haría tal cosa.

—¡No la he lastimado! — rebatió indignada.

Gabrielle se acercó a ella con decisión. —¡Por Merlín Fleur! ¡La jaloneaste! ¡La mordiste! —escupió en su cara, empujándola contra la pared.

—¿Que? ¡Claro que no! —se removió incomoda ante la amenaza presente, su Veela queriendo liberarse de nuevo.

—Claro que si Fleur, Hermione tiene moretones en los brazos y una mordida realmente fea. —gruño consternada apretando sus puños. —La lastimaste, no mediste tu fuerza y lo hiciste, o me vas a decir que se los hizo sola? — se burlo sarcástica.

Fleur gimió culpable, la realización golpeándola. —Lo siento. No era yo en ese momento. Estaba tan furiosa —dijo con voz ronca — Realmente no pensaba... mi Veela... mi Veela quería marcarla... reclamarla tanto... Por Merlín que hice... — se lamento derrotada.

—Te juró Gabi que no fue intencional

Gabrielle rió con malicia. —¿Crees que una disculpa arreglará esto?, ¿Que el haber estado cegada de celos de absuelve de tu error? Maldición ! La lastimaste. Me decepcionas Isabelle. No te vuelvas acercar a mione.

—No puedes pedirme eso, es mi compañera —bramó cabreada.

Gabrielle rió burlona. —No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. Ya has hecho suficiente daño. Si no quieres tener problemas conmigo déjala en paz. No te golpeó como te mereces porque eres mi hermana. —Espeto observándola fijamente.

—Pero vuelve a herirla una vez más y no me importará

Fleur le mantuvo la mirada retadora. Afuera gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer y relámpagos alumbraban el cielo.

—No te le acerques —repitió y como llegó se fue.

Fleur se dejó caer al suelo rendida. Merlín que estaba pasando. Nunca había discutido así con su hermana. Nunca había lastimado a nadie... Merlín Hermione... La culpa regresó de nuevo. Había herido a Hermione... Alterada comenzó a romper todo lo que tenía a su alcance antes de dejarse al piso llorando. Se hizo un ovillo y dejo que las lágrimas la invadieran de nuevo. ¿Cuando dejaría de equivocarse?

* * *

Gracias a mlrbravo, SH4D0W44, YasDi, Lotus-one, Loreley, Dan, Joshua y Fer por sus comentarios


	3. ¿Dónde está Fleur?

**Los errores ortográficos son míos... De ahí en fuera nada me pertenece ^^**

* * *

El lunes siguiente Fleur se presentó en la oficina de Hermione como su última opción dado que la Gryffindor la evito todo el fin de semana como si fuera la peste y le regreso todas las lechuzas que le envío.

Pero nada más entrar se arrepintió, Hermione abrazaba a la morena del antro. Cerró los ojos fuertemente a la ves que una lágrima rebelde escapaba de su ojo derecho .

Hermione había elegido y por lo visto no había sido a ella. Lo peor de todo es que no podía culparla de su elección, ella lo había jodido lo suficiente como para merecer otra oportunidad.

Hermione logro tener un vistazo de la rubia, más cuando quiso acercarse y lograr separarse del abrazo de Brooke ya era demasiado tarde, Fleur había desaparecido. Una parte de ella se sintió aliviada al no tener que confrontarla tan pronto y otra culpable por la devastación en la cara de la rubia. Es lo mejor, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza, suficiente daño le ha causado como para preocuparse por ella.

Dos semanas después Apolline y Kaan Delacour se presentaron en el departamento de su hija mayor, preocupados ante la falta de comunicación de Fleur. Encontrando el lugar desolado como si hacía semanas el dueño no viviera ahí, algunos objetos estaban tirados en el suelo y la puerta del balcón abierta.

—Fleur no es así de descuidada —Susurro Apolline levantando una lámpara del suelo.

Kaan por su parte revisaba meticuloso el lugar, su pequeña flor al igual que él odia el desorden y la suciedad del lugar no parecía propia de ella concordó con su mujer.

No habían signos de lucha pensó con alivio, más allá de algunas cosas tiradas. Pero entonces dónde está su pequeño sol? Porque si, Fleur podía ser una mujer hecha y derecha pero siempre sería ese rayito de sol que llegó alumbrar su vida.

—Kaan mirá —llamo Apolline mostrando el montón de sobres en sus manos, entre ellos habían del trabajo de Fleur lo cual solo aumento su preocupación.

No teniendo otra alternativa se presentaron en el trabajo de su hija, donde su jefe los recibió amablemente.

—Imagino que están aquí por la señorita Delacour, nosotros estamos preocupados por ella, hace dos semanas no se presenta a trabajar y ella siempre ha sido responsable...

Ambos padres intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa y Kaan tomo la palabra. —Esperaba que ustedes nos dieran información sobre su paradero dado que para nosotros ha sido imposible contactarnos con ella.

El hombre negó. —Para nosotros también, teníamos programado un viaje pero ella no se presentó ni contesto nuestros llamados

Minutos después los Delacour se despidierón.

—Lamentamos quitarle su tiempo, gracias por recibirnos.

—No se preocupen, siento no poder ayudarlos si necesitan algo más no duden en contactarme.

Una vez se encontraron fuera del edificio Apolline hablo. —Tenemos que decirle a Gabrielle

—Crees que sea lo mejor? —Discutio mirándola inseguro.

—No, pero tal vez ella sepa algo. —Dijo esperanzada.

Estaban al tanto del distanciamiento de sus hijas aunque no sabían el motivo, mas habían optado por darles su espacio y esperar que ellas resolvieran sus problemas.

—Mère, père que hacen aquí— preguntó Gabrielle sorprendida al abrir la puerta. No era habitual que sus padres se aparecieran sin avisar con antelación.

—Mon petit —Exclamo Apolline envolviendole en un fuerte abrazo.

—Maman me asfixias —riño juguetona.

—Disculpala cariño, está muy nerviosa.

—No entiendo père que pasa.

Ambos volvieron a comunicarse con la mirada, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Gabrielle. —Por favor que sucede?

Sin poder resistirlo más Apolline rompió en llanto. —Fleur —Sollozo.

Gabrielle gruño molesta. —Ahora que hizo?

—Basta Gabrielle deja de actuar como una niña —reprendió su padre. —Esto es es grave, tu hermana ha desaparecido.

—Que? Eso no es posible. —dijo incrédula.

Apolline suspiro. — No sabemos que pasó entre ustedes pero optamos por darles su espacio y resolver sus problemas juntas, pero Fleur a desaparecido y no podemos seguir al margen, necesitamos saber si sabes algo de ella, si esto tiene algo que ver...

—Maman! Que dices? Puedo estar molesta con ella pero eso no quiere decir que le haría daño— reclamo ofendida.

—Lo siento Gaby, no estoy diciendo que tú le hiciste algo, solo talvez sabes algo... Quizás tu hermana te dijo algo

—No he hablado con ella hace semanas.

—Nosotros tampoco, no responde nuestras lechuzas desde hace 2 semanas, al principio creímos que podía encontrarse en un viaje de trabajo, tú sabes que viaja mucho pero siempre se mantiene en contacto con nosotros, fuimos a su departamento y estaba abierto y sucio como si no hubiera estado ahí en semanas y en el trabajo no se ha presentado en dos semanas, eres nuestra última esperanza Gaby por favor dinos que sabes algo de tu hermana

En ese instante Hermione iba entrando a su departamento y alcanzo a escuchar lo último. —Que le pasó a Fleur? —Cuestiono con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Gabi exhaló un profundo suspiro antes de girarse y enfrentar a su amiga. —Esta desaparecida.

Hermione sintió como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros. —Estan seguros? —Inquirio asustada.

Ambos padres asintieron con la cabeza.

—No estará con alguno de sus "amigos"? —Indago celosa.

—No se que paso entre ustedes chicas, pero el punto es que mi hija está desaparecida, sea lo que sea que haya pasado Fleur es nuestra hija y siempre se mantiene en contacto con nosotros pero ya tiene dos semanas que no responde nuestras cartas y no se presenta en el trabajo según su jefe. Su departamento está vacío, su correo tirado en el piso y no hay información de ella o de su paradero.

Ambas chicas la observaron estupefactas. —Dos semanas?

Apolline asintió.

La mente de Hermione comenzó a trabajar analizando todas las posibilidades, ella también conocía a la rubia y nunca preocuparía a sus padres de esa manera, podría estar muy ocupada pero siempre encontraba un momento para responder sus cartas, algo muy malo le debió haber sucedido para que no se comunicará con ellos y para ausentarse tanto en su adorado trabajo.

Hace dos semanas Fleur la vio abrazando a Brooke... No, negó. Solo es coincidencia porque habria de importarle a Fleur a tal punto de desaparecer?

Los días siguieron pasando y continuaron sin tener noticias de la rubia, sus padres habían regresado a Francia después de denunciar su desaparición y sin tener respuesta.

Gabrielle por su parte trataba de actuar indiferente ante la desaparición de su hermana, el hecho de estar tan cerca de ella y no haber notado su desaparición le carcomía, si ella hubiera estado al pendiente...? Si ella lo hubiera notado antes...? Si... Las posibilidades la mataban. Hermione la escucho llorar muchas veces cuando pensaba que ella dormia.

Por su parte Hermione dedicaba su tiempo libre a buscarla sin resultado, por muy molesta que estuviera con ella todavía se preocupaba por su bienestar y temía por ella.

Todos se preguntaban

—¿Donde estás Fleur?

—¿Dijiste algo mione?

Hermione negó. —Estoy preocupada por Fleur

—No han sabido nada de ella?

—No, ya han pasado 6 meses y no sabemos nada. —reconoció pesarosa.

Harry la observó pensativo antes de hablar. —Es mi imaginación o esto te está afectando demasiado mione? Has bajado de peso, estás ojerosa y andas muy distraída últimamente, se que piensas que soy despistado y es cierto la mayor parte del tiempo lo soy, pero me importas y me preocupas. Eres mi hermana Hermione y si deje pasar todo este tiempo es porque esperaba que tú vinieras a mí, pero no puedo seguir viendo como te consumes y no hacer nada. Te amo Hermione y me gustaría que confiarse en mi, como yo confío en ti.

Hermione se tiró a sus brazos llorosa. —Lo siento Harry, te amo. —Aseguro apretando su abrazo. —Pero hay cosas que no sabes y tengo miedo que me rechazes.

Incrédulo Harry froto su espalda con movimientos circulares. —De que hablas cariño? Acaso no me conoces?—reclamo cariñoso. —No hay nada en este mundo que haga que te rechaze. Acaso mataste a alguien? En todo caso me encargaré de llevarte comida a Azkaban pero rechazarte? Nunca.

Hermione rió llorosa. —No mate a nadie tonto.

—Eso es, tenía tiempo sin oírte reír. Nunca dejes de hacerlo.—Suplico.

Renuente Hermione se separó del abrazo y confesó mordiéndose los labios —Me gustan las mujeres.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Harry no se sorprendió. —Vaya pensé que nunca lo admitirías

Incrédula pregunto. —Lo sabías?

—Claro que lo sabía, eres mi mejor amiga te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

—Y no me odias?

La observó enternecido. —Odiarte porqué? Estás loca.

—Te quiero Harry

—Y yo a ti mione. Así que dime tú admisión tiene algo que ver con Fleur.

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa.—La amo. —Admitió.—Y antes de su desaparición tuvimos una discusión, ella también admitió hacerlo y no le creí y ahora ella no está y me siento mal—Sollozo.

Harry la abrazo y la dejo desahogarse.—Tranquila cariño, lo resolveremos —Prometió.

—Y si no aparece? —lloriquió histérica. —Que haré si no aparece? La he buscado, sus padres la han buscado, todos lo hemos hecho y no hay rastros de ella, ni siquiera sé sigue viva.

—Paso a paso mione —Le aconsejo Harry. —Ahora cuéntame todo desde el principio.

Y eso hizo le contó todo desde como la conoció hasta la última vez que la vió esa mañana que se presentó en su oficina.

En todo momento Harry mantuvo sus manos firmemente unidas brindándole su apoyo silencioso. —Vaya, si que has estado ocupada —agrego sorprendido.

—Ya lo ves, que piensas?

—Pienso que voy ayudarte a encontrarla y luego le diré a Ginny que patee su trasero

—¡Harry no puedes hacer eso! —grito horrorizada.

—Claro que puedo y lo haré —Prometió zanjando el tema.

Hermione refunfuño indignada cosas como "si es que la encontramos", "estúpidos hermanos sobreprotectores", "con Gaby tengo suficiente", "idiota", "Ginny me va a matar".

—Basta Hermione —regaño Harry cariñoso. —Fleur necesita saber que no estás sola, ahora dime Ron nunca tuvo una oportunidad verdad?—pregunto Harry antes de marcharse.

Hermione negó avergonzada.—No

—Entonces porque...—se detuvo inseguro de continuar.

—Porque sali con él?

—Si —Admitió incómodo.

—Porque hubo un tiempo en donde yo también me negaba aceptar lo que soy, ambos crecimos en el mundo muggle Harry y lo que para los magos es normal, a nosotros se nos inculcó como pecado, estaba mal visto y según la iglesia nos iríamos al infierno así que por miedo trate de ocultar el sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi interior...

—Y que cambió?

—El amor Harry, eso cambió. No puede haber nada malo en amar. Hablé con mis padres y ellos me dieron la seguridad y el apoyo que tanta falta me hacía.

* * *

 **Hola, se que talvez el capítulo no sea lo que ustedes esperaban, en realidad tampoco es lo que yo esperaba cuando lo escribía ayer.**

 **Y tambien se que había dicho que la historia solo tendría 3 capítulos, la realidad es que por más que he intentado terminar el capítulo final no lo logró, cada borrador que escribo da pie a otra cosa y es frustrante**

 **Pd. lo siento! Se que muchos quieren que haga sufrir más a Fleur pero no puedo, se que no ha actuado bien pero hay que entenderla, la transición o aceptación es difícil para cada persona y muchas veces la negación es muy fuerte y desde mi punto de vista no hecho a drede.**

 **Gracias por comentar, me encanta saber sus opiniones.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Fleur estaba desesperada, desde la noche de la discusión Hermione la evitaba como la peste y no había podido disculparse, Hermione ya no visitaba la casa de sus padres ni el departamento de su hermana, y cuando por casualidad se encontraban en la calle se escabullia entre la gente.

En esas semanas apenas y probaba bocado y estaba perdiendo peso rápidamente y se veía demacrada debido a las pocas horas de sueño. Su Veela no hacía más que incrementar su dolor, mandándole imágenes para atormentarla. Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerza para una simple llovizna, lo cual era un alivió así sus padres no la ubicarían debido a su aura.

Dos semanas después, luego de ver a Hermione abrazando a la morena sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompió y huyó, huyó tan lejos como pudo tratando de contener a su veela, no podía lastimar a Hermione, no de nuevo.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo fue pasando, su veela seguía inestable y no ayudaba en nada en su dolor. Maldita veela temperamental, estaba haciendo este tiempo más largo y difícil de lo que debería ser.

Llevaba seis meses viajando por el mundo muggle tratando de sanar, de olvidar. Se preguntaran porque el mundo muggle? La respuesta es obvia, nadie la buscaría ahí.

No había tenido comunicación con nadie, ni siquiera su familia pero es que no quería ver la lástima y la decepción en los rostros de sus padres, de su hermana que tantas veces trato de hacerla entrar en razón y ella orgullosa ignoro.

Este viaje le había servido para conocerse mejor, para darle un mejor control sobre sus emociones y su temperamental Veela.

Pero hoy volvía a Londres... Londres muggle al menos.

Era lo más cerca que se atrevía a estar de su pasado, de sus errores. Todavía no se sentía preparada para enfrentar a nadie.

Pero el destino tiene sus formas y juega sus bromas, aunque ella no quisiera enfrentar su pasado, el pensaba diferente.

Suspirando miro a ambos lados de la calle buscando un lugar en cual calentarse, todavía no había buscado un lugar en el cual instalarse y el frío la estaba matando. En uno locales más adelante alcanzo a ver un café y presurosa cruzo la calle, ansiosa por resguardarse del horrible frío que hacia esa mañana. Iba tan distraída que sin querer chocó contra alguien.

—Je suis désolée.. —Se apresuró a disculparse, quedando pasmada al ver a la persona con la que había chocado.

—Fleur... —Susurro incrédula la morena.

Sus miradas conectaron al instante y ambas chicas sintieron como algo se removia en su interior.

Cientos de preguntas invadieron la cabeza de Fleur. ¿Que ha sido de ella estos 6 meses?, ¿Tendrá otra pareja o seguirá con la morena?, ¿Me ha hechado de menos? ¿Porque mi pulso aumento cuando dijo mi nombre?

—Hermione... —Susurro incrédula.

Esto debía ser una broma o un espejismo de su deseo más anhelado.

Hermione dió un paso atrás necesitando poner distancia antes de cometer una locura, como arrojarse a sus brazos y por inercia Fleur la tomo del brazo impidiendo que saliera huyendo, fue algo instintivo.

—Merlin Fleur eres tú, creí que te había pasado algo. Tu familia lleva meses buscándote.

La rubia bajo la cabeza avergonzada.—Je suis désolée

Hermione suspiro. —No es conmigo con quién deberías disculparte —aclaro.

Fleur negó. —Claro que sí. A tí también te hice daño y lo siento, lo siento mucho 'Ermione. —Expreso sinceramente.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de negar lentamente. —Eso ya está olvidado Fleur, es parte del pasado

Fleur asintió incómoda, una ráfaga de dolor cruzando sus ojos. —De acuerdo, entonces... Hasta luego. —Dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando alejarse.

Hermione entró en pánico al verla marchar. —Espera!—Grito agarrando su brazo por impulso. —Qué hacés? —Increpó frenética.

Fleur la miro confundida.— Me marchó? —Pregunto más que afirmó.

La castaña trago pesado. No se sentía lista para dejarla ir tan pronto. —A dónde? —Cuestiono ansiosa. —Porque?

Fleur la miro inquisitiva. —¿Que sucede Hermione?

—Vas a volver a desaparecer? —pregunto mordiendo su labio nerviosa.

Fleur entrecerró los ojos en su dirección. —Porque te importa?

—Porque Gaby es mi mejor amiga, porque tus padres están devastados por tu desaparición... —Ante eso, Fleur sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y exhaló bruscamente.

Necesitaba alejarse y pronto.

Merlín. Cuando dejaría de ser tan egoísta? Acaso algún día dejaría de equivocarse?

Suspirando pesadamente reconoció. —No, no voy a volver a desaparecer...

Hermione la miro escéptica. Parecía sincera pero conocía a Fleur y era impredecible. La observó unos segundos, como tratando de encontrar la mentira. —Estas segura?

Fleur la miro incrédula. —Joder Hermione que coño te pasa? Antes corrías de mi y ahora pareces dispuesta a no dejarme ir. —se burlo. — pero si no me crees sígueme, no me importa.

Satisfecha Hermione sonrió. —De acuerdo. —Acepto gustosa y comenzó a caminar detrás de la rubia.

Fleur se detuvo incrédula. Hermione en verdad la estaba siguiendo. En qué clase de universo surrealista se encontraba? —No tienes algo que hacer 'Ermione? —cuestiono molesta ante la insistencia de la morena, en seguirla.

Lo de seguirla era sarcasmo, joder.

—No —respondió sin inmutarse ante la molestia de la rubia, en parte divertida.

—Bien has lo que quieras. —Resoplo frustrada, abriendo la puerta de la cafetería. Gimió extasiada al golpe de calor y olor a café que sintió nada entrar a la cafetería.

Su pasado la había alcanzado y al parecer se ha dispuesto seguirla.

Ahora no queda más que enfrentar a sus padres, pero antes tiene que aclarar unas cosas.

Hermione observaba a la rubia que pensativa observaba la ventana, no podía creerlo estaba ahí frente a ella... Tanto tiempo buscandola...

Temiendo por ella... Merlín.

La francesa tosió para llamar la atención de la inglesa. —'Ermione crees que... Crees que podamos hablar de nosotras?—Pidio nerviosa mordiendo su labio.

La morena trago pesado y se removió incómoda en su lugar. —Nunca existió un "nosotras" Fleur.

Fleur asintió. —Lo se, pero por favor... Solo escúchame... Si al final no quieres saber nada de mi, prometo no volver a molestarte.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y dejo salir un cansado suspiro —Bien

Fleur nunca había experimentado tanto pánico como al estar ahí frente a Hermione dispuesta abrirle su corazón.

—Tres años. Ese es el tiempo que nos conocemos la una a la otra. Sin embargo se siente como mucho más tiempo, pero una mirada fue todo lo que hizo falta para darme cuenta que había encontrado alguien que sin darme cuenta había esperado toda mi vida. Y sé que desde el inicio he luchado contra esto, contra ti, porque yo estaba, no se, aterrada, confundida.

El día que nos conocimos, yo definitivamente no se lo que esperaba, pero en definitiva no era que mi Veela despertara, ni lo que me hiciste sentir en ese momento. Fue como ver el sol por primera vez y desde entonces no pude dejar de pensar en ti, era como si un hilo invisible tirará hacia ti.

Y sé que fui una perra contigo entonces, incluso ahora, pero sólo porque estaba siendo una perra no quiere decir que no pensé que eras muy posiblemente la cosa más linda que había visto nunca. Ni siquiera entiendo, ¿que fue lo que te atrajo de mi?. Así, mientras que pude haber caído por ti ese día, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me esforcé en negarlo.

Pero debería haber sido más amable contigo, tú no tenías la culpa de mis inseguridades. Creo que una parte de mí era sólo miedo de que pudieras acercarte y obligarme aceptar mis sentimientos. Cuando Gabrielle insistió que te gustaba más allá que como una amiga, no lo podia creer, me resistía a hacerlo. Y, a continuación, cuando admitiste tus sentimientos me seguía resistiendo a ceder a los míos. Yo no quería caer por ti. No sólo porque eres una mujer y lo que eso significaría, sino porque, francamente, soy muy mala en las relaciones.

Y luego ese día que te ví bailar con esa chica, por alguna razón no lo pude soportar. Mi Veela vió una amenaza y actuó. Ardía de celos al verla tocarte y estaba furiosa porque tú se lo permitiera.

Termine lastimandote, ¿sabes lo miserable que eso me hacia sentir?

¿El asco que sentía por mí misma? Quería morir cuando Gaby me lo dijo. Me dolía Hermione. Me duele.

Quería protegerme a mí misma, a mi corazón, que no pensé en el daño que te causaba.

Todo estos años pensé mucho en lo que sería estar contigo, pero el miedo ganaba.

Y cuando escapé me estuve diciendo por mucho tiempo que me fui por ti, para que pudieras ser feliz, pero en realidad fue por mí, necesitaba alejarme, huir como la egoísta que soy para no tener que enfrentar las consecuencias de mis acciones.

No soportaba la idea de haberte perdido.

Lo que nunca imaginé fue que ese viaje me llevaría a encontrarme y me he dado cuenta que no soy mala en las relaciones, es solo que yo nunca he estado en una que valga la pena. Nunca me he esforzado en hacerlas funcionar. Y tú eres tan especial y yo no quería hacerte daño, como al final termine haciéndolo.

Así que si, fui idiota y una cobarde pero es la verdad, cuando me declararse tus sentimientos me mantuve alejada por miedo a la intensidad de los míos por ti, me asustaba la forma en que te necesitaba, te necesito. —Admitió avergonzada. — Nunca he sido dependiente pero entonces llegaste tú y no podia vivir sin ti, mi vida, mis pensamientos giraban en torno a tí.

Dime si no te asusta eso. Porque a mi, si lo hace.

Por más que trate de negar mis sentimientos, de enterrarlos en lo más profundo de mi ser para protegerme, entre más te conocía, más te quería. Mi corazón nunca se había acelerado y palpitado tanto como cuando tú estabas cerca... Y cuando no estabas, como un acosador te buscaba.

Pero volvían los miedos, pensaba en todo lo que podia salir mal, todo lo que teníamos en contra y me aterraba Mione, eso era tan nuevo para mi, por Merlín, ¡a mi no me gustaban las mujeres! —gimio frustrada por hacerla comprender.— Al menos, hasta que te conocí. Pero apareciste tú rompiendo todo en lo que yo creía y tenía miedo de que mi futuro no estuviera más en mis manos —Reconoció con voz temblorosa.

Hermione la observaba boquiabierta, la voz temblorosa de Fleur, la mirada que le daba, rogando por ser comprendida la tenían con tremendo nudo en la garganta.

—Y estaba molesta, molesta por no tener mi futuro en mis manos, y más enojada aun con mi Veela por escoger una chica como pareja, hasta que me di cuenta que el futuro siempre estuvo en mis manos, quizás yo no te haya elegido, pero fui yo quien decidió tratarte y conocerte, fui yo quien se enamoró de cada cosa que conocía de ti. Mi herencia o sangre, como quieras llamarlo me dió una opción pero soy yo quien decidió tomarla. — aseguró firme, mirando a sus ojos con decisión. — tuve que perderte para abrir los ojos, para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, de lo indispensable que eres para mi.

Nunca concidere la bisexualidad hasta que te conocí. Y se que te he hecho daño con mi negación, que no me he portado bien contigo, pero te necesito.

Hace tiempo me pediste una oportunidad y yo fui una estúpida y te rechaze, pero ahora te la estoy pidiendo yo y si me das la oportunidad, me harás la mujer más feliz del planeta y te prometo que compensare cada lágrima que derramaste por mi culpa, dedicaré mi vida a resarcir mi error y hacerte feliz. — Prometió con la mirada solemne.

Ambas chicas permanecieron en un silencio incómodo, la tensión sintiéndose en el aire, Fleur estaba demasiado avergonzada por haber abierto su corazón y Hermione asimilando las palabras de la rubia.

Quería creerle, en verdad lo hacía. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo a que volviera a lastimarla, miedo a que volviera a desaparecer.

Fleur soltó una risa nerviosa tratando de romper el silencio. —Recuerdo a mi abuela decir, "darle a alguien la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, es darle tambien las armas para destruirte". Pero no me importa Herms, yo ya fui destrozada. Me lástima la distancia que hay entre nosotros...

—Tu la causaste.

—Lo se —admitió. — Pero quiero repararlo si tú me lo permites. Mi pecho se oprime por no tenerte cerca, pero entonces te vuelvo a ver y mi corazón se relaja y me invade una paz y confort que solo siento contigo; por eso ya no me importa arriesgarme— reconoció tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

Hermione se sobresaltó, más no quito su mano. —Tengo que admitir que yo también me equivoqué, yo siempre supe lo que quería y no me pare a pensar en lo que querías tú. Creciste creyendo que eras heterosexual y yo solo te presione a aceptar algo a lo que no te sentías preparada, debí entenderte.

—No 'Ermione, no es tu culpa

—Talvez no, pero tampoco te hice las cosas más fáciles —Suspiro rendida.

—Ahora ya no importa, estar lejos le dió otra perspectiva a mi vida, he aceptado quien soy y me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad

—Que tal si empezamos por conocernos de nuevo? Hola soy Hermione Granger.

—Fleur Delacour.

Ambas sonrieron.

Un nuevo comienzo.

Si, es lo que necesitaban, apartir de ese momento las cosas serían diferentes.

* * *

Les gustó? Lo odiaron?

No olviden comentar, me encanta saber lo que piensas.

Ninguna de mis historias está bateada, así que lo siento por todas las horrores ortográficos que encuentran en el camino.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los errores ortográficos son míos... De ahí en fuera nada me pertenece ^^**

* * *

Luego de su charla Hermione prácticamente arrastró a Fleur a casa de sus padres donde temporalmente vivía Gabrielle.

Apolline nadamás verla rompió en llanto. Fleur se asustó ante eso y quiso salir corriendo pero fue interceptada por Gabrielle que la abofeteo para luego abrazarla y romper en llanto también.

—Eres una estúpida Fleur —sollozo. —No vuelvas a hacernos esto nunca —gimoteo golpeando su pecho suavemente con sus puños.

—Je suis désolée Gaby —se disculpó pegándola más a ella, no intento defenderse pues se lo merecía y su pequeña hermana necesitaba desahogarse.

—Fleur, mon petit —exclamo un voz gruesa.

Fleur volteó a mirarlo. —père —susurro con voz llorosa, después de todo Fleur era una nenita de papi, verlo despues de tantos tiempo, aún si era su culpa la hacía querer correr a sus brazos, a su consuelo y protección.

—Te extrañe tanto —sollozo en su abrazo. —Lo siento

—No te preocupes mi pequeña, ya estás aquí. —dijo secando sus lágrimas.

—Fleur... — la miró sorprendida — en verdad eres tú, mi pequeña Fleur... —sollozo.

—Soy yo mère, estoy aquí maman lo siento, siento que nunca podré terminar de disculparme por todo lo que les he hecho pasar

Hermione observaba la escena en silencio, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, el amor en la familia Delacour era palpable, sabía que no todo sería tan fácil para su rubia, pero con paciencia, dedicación y amor volvería a recuperar la confianza de su familia y ganaría su perdón.

Compartió una mirada con Fleur, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas Fleur le dió una pequeña sonrisa. —Gracias — susurró.

Ambas chicas tomaron su tiempo en conocerse de nuevo, en volver a conectar. No fue fácil, todavía habían heridas abiertas pero aprendieron a lidiar con ello, Fleur se encargó de recompensar a Hermione cada día y Hermione se dejó hacer.

Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, a excepción de cuando tenían que trabajar o Fleur visitar a su familia, lo cual tenía que ser una constante dado que Apolline todavía sentía miedo cuando no la veía seguido y Fleur lo hacía sin rechistar consciente de que ella era la causante de ese miedo y ansiedad que tenía su madre.

Su amor fue creciendo, así como también el lado posesivo de Fleur. El cual Hermione aprovechaba al máximo, pues una Fleur posesiva, era sumamente caliente, sobre todo en el dormitorio.

Después de prácticamente amenazar de muerte al desafortunado mago que se acercó a su Hermione, Fleur las apareció en su departamento.

—Nunca vuelvas a dejar que alguien te toque, solo yo puedo hacerlo —Fleur mordisqueó el cuello de la morena para luego lamerlo y succionarlo, Hermione estaba segura que la estaba marcando y no le importaba. —Nadie toca lo que es mío, no sabes lo que me costó no matarlo — dijo Fleur seria cuando separó la cabeza de su cuello, contenta de ver una marca ahí.

Suya.

—Eres mía 'Ermione Granger — Fleur llevo el brazo de Hermione hacia su boca y comenzó a chupar y a lamer a conciencia cada uno de sus dedos, para luego ir dejando besos húmedos por todo su brazo.

De pronto el anhelo de sentirla más fue insoportable, tomo el rostro de la rubia en sus manos y le dió un beso devastador.

Quien parecía tener el mando en ese beso lo perdió. Fleur empezó a empujarla hacia atrás mientras seguía devorando su boca hasta que llegaron a la cama. La sentó, se puso a horcajadas sobre ella y siguió besándola. Nunca era suficiente cuando se trataba de besar a Hermione.

Lentamente Fleur se fue separando de Hermione, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus labios hinchados. Entonces sintió las manos de la morena agarrando su culo y sonrió al recordar como le gustaba hacer eso.

La despojo de su vestido y la tumbo de otro empujón, inclinándose sobre ella, entrelazando sus piernas y comenzó a besarle el cuello de nuevo. Oh, el cuello de Hermione. Su lengua lo recorría y sus dientes lo mordían. Su mano derecha se movió acariciar el muslo de la mujer, lo agarró y lo levanto para pegarse bien a ella.

El gemido que soltó Hermione no la sorprendió.

—Tenemos que sacarte esto —se quejó mirando mal la estorbosa prenda cuando sus besos bajaron al pecho de la morena.

Las manos de Hermione fueron tras su espalda rápidamente, ayudada por Fleur. Fleur gimió ante la vista de los pechos desnudos, de una manera tan atractiva que hizo a Hermione incluso más húmeda.

Fleur acuno los senos de la morena, sus dedos pellizcando los pezones causando un estremecimiento en ella.

Siguiendo con su tortura Fleur tomo su incipiente pezón derecho en su boca y comenzó a besar y chupar, lamiendo alrededor con suavidad, con el menor contacto mordisqueando antes de chupar de nuevo. Fleur soplo sobre su pezón erecto haciendo las sensaciones aún más Intensas, Hermione gimio excitada el placer disparándose a través de su cuerpo, estableciéndose en su coño. Se movió sobre su pecho izquierdo, esta vez a besar todo su pecho y lamiendo de una sola vez hasta el pezón, antes de tomarlo en su boca, chupando y mordiendo a fondo como merecía. La castaña tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y grito.

Los sentidos de Hermione estaban disparados, escuchaba los gemidos, las succiones y gruñidos aumentando la humedad entre sus piernas. Olía el aroma de sus sexos. —Puedo olerte —gimio Fleur.

Paso sus manos por las piernas de la castaña, continuo su viaje hacia arriba, sus dedos tentando la coyuntura de sus muslos. —Merlin mione, estás mojada —exhalo.

—Solo por ti

Repartió besos húmedos por todo su vientre, dedicándose unos segundos a realizar círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Apoyada en sus brazos Hermione miro lo que la rubia le hacía, necesitaba verlo porque si lo uniamos a lo que sentía creaba una mezcla explosiva y Fleur estaba muy sexy con los labios hinchados por los besos. Siguió bajando haciendo que Hermione tuviera que contener el aliento ante la visión, su cabeza entre sus piernas mirándola fijamente.

Agarró su culo y la pegó a su cara haciendo jadear a Hermione, cuando pudo notar y escuchar que estaba olíendola. Joder, Fleur ¿en serio?

Beso su coño, lamiendo el borde de sus bragas.

—Merlin...— susurro contra su muslo antes de pasar su lengua por encima de su ropa interior, Hermione estaba tan mojada que podía sentir su sabor sobre sus bragas. Gimió extasiada. Agarró la prenda y se la quito, sus ojos volviéndose negros como el carbón ante la vista de su intimidad. —Joder

XxXx

Con una pierna sobre la morena, su cabeza enterrada en su cuello, su mano posesiva agarrando uno de sus senos desnudos y las sábanas solo cubriendo la mitad de sus cuerpos, Fleur abrió los ojos aún somnolienta y sonrió ante el recuerdo de la noche pasada, movió ligeramente su rostro y dejo un dulce beso en la cálida y dulce piel expuesta para después inhalar su aroma. —Mía

Nunca s cansaría de observarla, de hacerle el amor a su compañera.

Alzó un poco su cabeza y observó el rostro sereno de Hermione aún lado de ella profundamente dormida, su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, no podía entender como se había negado tanto tiempo a esto.

La observó dormir en silencio, sin querer moverse si quiera para no perturbar su sueño, con su pulgar dio pequeñas caricias al seno que tenía en su mano disfrutando de la suave textura de su piel. Hermione gimió excitada en sueños por la suave caricia, aún dormida le era imposible no excitarse ante el toque de la rubia.

XxXx

Hermione se removió entre sueños intentando quitarse la pierna de Fleur de encima, al ver la acción la rubia la apartó solo para que a los segundos la morena se diera vuelta pasando su brazo por su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y metiendo una pierna entre las de ella, pegó su cara a su pecho e inhaló feliz. Contenta Fleur se dejó hacer y escuchando la respiración de la morena volvió a quedar dormida.

La rubia dormia con un agarre casi mortal sobre Hermione, quien ya tenia rato despierta. Ya había intentado librarse del agarre de su pareja, deslizarse hacia abajo pero entre más se removia más apretaba el agarre la rubia. Suspiro dándose por vencida. La ducha tendría que esperar.

Quería estar molesta pero la verdad era que amaba que aún dormida Fleur necesitara tenerla cerca, que entre sueños buscará su contacto.

Los dedos de Hermione subieron por su columna vertebral y Fleur se estremeció. —Vuelve a dormir ma belle

—Pensé que estabas dormida

—Lo estoy—contesto grogui, estremeciéndose al sentir los dedos de la morena subir un poco más. Su cuerpo se arqueó huyendo del tacto frío. — A tu lado.

—Siempre a tú lado.

La vida era buena. Habían sufrido, llorado y se habían lastimado. Pero eso solo las hizo más fuerte, más seguras.

¿Volverían a pasar por lo mismo? Si el final fuera el mismo, claro que si. Todo el dolor que una vez sintieron lo compensa esa felicidad absoluta que las acompaña. El despertar cada mañana, y lo primero es ver a la otra a su lado, su rostro somnoliento y esa dulce sonrisa al verse junto a la otra. Si volverían a pasar por lo mismo. Porque si, absolutamente vale la pena.

Vale la pena cada momento juntas. Cada abrazó. Cada sonrisa. Cada besó. Cada caricia.

Vale la pena el amor.

* * *

 **No estoy conforme con el desarrollo de la historia, llegó un momento en el que me perdí, me hubiera gustado explotar más el lado veela, sus poderes... Esa era mi intención pero me desvíe de mi idea original.**

 **Pero creo que puedo llamar a esto un cierre.**

 **Gracias por a quienes se tomaron su tiempo para leer, comentar y acompañarme hasta el final.**


End file.
